Electronic communications have dramatically changed the ways in which people communicate. Electronic mail, commonly referred to as e-mail, is a widely used form of electronic communication. E-mail is the exchange of computer-stored messages by telecommunication, over a network, such as the Internet. E-mail accounts for the largest percentage of total traffic on the Internet. E-mail usage is expected to increase exponentially in the next few years as increasing numbers of people have access to computers, and therefore, the World Wide Web (WWW).
E-mail communications are desirable, as they are current, usually in real time, and are non-intrusive. Conversely, a telephone call is intrusive, as it must be attended to at the moment it is received, and may interfere with the recipient's activities. The e-mail recipient may open the e-mail when desired, and may delete the e-mail without reading it.
E-mail distribution to individuals and organizations is quick and economical. Senders create recipient lists, that may include thousands of recipients. Recipient e-mail addresses can be added and deleted from the lists as desired. The e-mail is composed once and sent to multitudes of recipients, all of whom receive the e-mail instantaneously. The e-mail can be duplicated and sent to recipients from another recipient list, typically in the matter of minutes.
However, many e-mails that are sent are time sensitive, and become irrelevant, as they are not opened immediately, or at least close to the time that they were sent. Moreover, e-mails are static, as their content is in a final or fixed configuration prior to being sent. The content of these static e-mails can not be changed, so if opened after the desired time, they become irrelevant.
When used for advertising, the production of static e-mails, of fixed content prior to being sent, is problematic. This is because advertising campaigns are usually time-sensitive. If recipients do not open the e-mail within the requisite time, they do not benefit from the advertisement. This amounts to a waste of resources for both the sender and the recipient. Moreover, the recipient may view the advertiser as an annoyance to a point where they refuse to patronize the advertiser, the opposite of the result desired.